staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Mapeciątka; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:50 Budzik; program dla najmłodszych 09:25 Lassie; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 09:50 Świat lalek według Jima Hensona; odc. Philippe Genty; serial prod.USA 10:50 Telezakupy 11:05 Na tropie zapomnianych bogów Wyspy Wielkanocnej cz.2; cz.2 filmu dok.prod. ang. 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc. 33; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:45 Plebania; odc. 170; serial TVP; powt. 13:15 Domownik 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 Dziecko,troski i radości 14:10 Niepodobni; felieton 14:25 Dzieci różnych bogów; Grekokatolicy; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sprawa dla reportera; powt. 15:45 Układ scalony 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1603; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Klan; odc. 582; telenowela TVP z teletekstem 18:00 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Szymon Kobyliński 18:05 Sprawy rodzinne; odc. 14; serial prod.USA 18:50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy; oraz Mysia 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte; Masud Afgańczyk; film dok.prod. fra. 21:15 Teatr Telewizji; Portugalia; 2001 autor Zoltan Egressy 22:40 Monitor Wiadomości 23:05 Sportowy flesz 23:10 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Krzysztofem Pomianem o Europie 23:40 Inny mężczyzna, inna szansa; 1977 film fab. prod. USA/fra. 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.15 Wycieczki przyrodnicze (9-ost.): Hiena - złodziej czy bohater? - serial dokumentalny, Wlk. Bryt. 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Na dobre i na złe (99) - serial 09.30 Na kresy ze Staśkiem Wielankiem - koncert 10.30 Afryka moich marzeń (12): Ziemia Brandtów - serial przygodowy 12.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Niezwykły stan - program prof. Jana Miodka 12.15 Chrzest - znak jedności 12.30 Oko w oko z żywiołem (19) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Fatalny rewolwer - serial przyg. 13.55 Przygody Chucka Finna (16): Kanadyjski bumerang - serial przyg. 14.20 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.45 Sztuka magii (2/3): Ręce czarodzieja - film dokumentalny, USA 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Złotopolscy (410) - telenowela 16.55 Na dobre i na złe (99) - serial 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.25 Znaki czasu: NASZA PARAFIA - magazyn 19.55 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Oddam życie za pracę (5) - serial dok. Macieja Szumowskiego 22.05 997 - magazyn kryminalny 22.45 KARATE PO POLSKU - film sensacyjny, Polska 1982 00.15 CHYBA TAK... - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997 01.50 Album Chopinowski 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Przegląd gospodarczy 07:00 Bajki małego czarodzieja - amerykański serial animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:35 Tajemnicze przygody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Mike Hammer - prywatny detektyw 10:20 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier bis 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego 12:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Dwa razy urodzone 13:01 Dwa razy urodzone 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 14:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:30 Kurier 14:45 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego 15:01 Egipt - film dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Program lokalny 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportażu krajowego 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Program lokalny 18:21 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18:30 Program lokalny 19:30 Portrety - program dokumentalny 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów ośrodków regionalnych TVP 20:30 Kurier 20:43 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 20:53 Echa dnia 21:15 Program lokalny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Program lokalny 22:03 Studenci - film USA 1995 00:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Incredible Hulk (16) - serial animowany 07.25 Dziwolągi (2) - serial animowany 07.50 Wysoka fala (40) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.40 Jezioro marzeń (68) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Serca na rozdrożu (13) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.25 Samo życie (32) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 11.00 Amor latino (62) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.45 Z głową w chmurach (46) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.45 Życie jak poker (10) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty 13.45 Apetyt na miłość 14.15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.45 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.55 Wystarczy chcieć 15.15 Incredible Hulk (17) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.15 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj Ty - program muzyczny dla dzieci 16.30 Idol - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Bar - reality show 17.50 Serca na rozdrożu (14) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Amor latino (63) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Bar - reality show 20.45 Samo życie (33) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 21.15 KOCHAJ ALBO RZUĆ - komedia, Polska 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.30 Informacje 23.45 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.55 Sport 00.00 Prognoza pogody 00.05 Puls biznesu 00.15 Bar - Night Club - reality show 00.45 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01.15 W imieniu prawa - prawdziwe sprawy, autentyczne wyroki - cykl dokumentalny 02.05 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 05.50 Wiosenna namiętność (69/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (57/169) - telenowela 07.50 Laboratorium Dextera (4/39) - serial animowany 08.15 Zorro (4/26) - serial animowany 08.40 Młody Robin Hood (5/26) - serial 09.05 Niezwykle przygody Sindbada (4/26) - serial animowany 09.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Big Brother: Ring - reality show 12.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.30 Zorro (4/26) - serial animowany 13.55 Młody Robin Hood (5/26) - serial 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (153) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i Pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (58/169) - telenowela 17.10 Wiosenna namiętność (70/80) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother: Bitwa - reality show 20.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.35 13 POSTERUNEK 2 (32/42) - serial komediowy. Polska 22.15 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny 22.45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 01.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 02.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (4) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Alvaro (110) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Viper (1) - serial sensacyjny 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (37) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Kolorowy dom 3 (7) - serial kom. 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (6) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Egzamin z życia (21) - serial 13.15 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów (5) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (38) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (1) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Kolorowy dom 3 (8) - serial kom. 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - pr. public. 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Cień anioła (5) - serial sens. 20.00 MillENNIUM 2 (14) - serial 20.55 Obcy świat (7) - serial SF, USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.05 INFORmator prawny - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 Policjanci z Miami (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.15 KOJAK (43) - serial kryminalny. USA 00.15 Bez trzymanki 2 (6) - serial 00.45 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.05 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.00 Izabela - telenowela 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Świat na dzień dobry - TVN24 9.40 Maria Emilia - telenowela 10.30 Tele Gra 11.00 Gorączka w mieście - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela - telenowela 14.40 Kangoo - serial anim. 15.05 SOS Croco - serial anim. 15.30 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Bali - serial anim. 16.20 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem - serial 17.15 Prezydencki poker - serial 18.10 Gorączka w mieście - serial 19.05 Melrose Place - serial 20.00 Nad przepaścią - film obycz. USA (1980), wyk. Scott Baio, Ed Lauter, Lance Kerwin, Don Muraay, Dan Shor, Toni Kalem, Mariclare Costello, Stephen Davies 21.50 Medicopter 117 - serial 22.45 Przegrana miłość - film obycz. USA (1985), wyk. Timothy Daly, Shanna Reed, Anthony Hamilton, Nicholas Gunn 0.30 Tenbit GSM 1.00 Big Brother Bitwa - na żywo 2.00 Był sobie twardziel - film sens. USA (1995), wyk. Brian Bosworth, Bruce Payne, Jeff Kober, DeJuan Guy 3.40 Koniec programu TV Puls 07.05 Polak, katolik, obywatel 07.35 Telesklep 08.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 09.20 Baśnie braci Grimm: Bajka o diable z trzema złotymi włosami - serial 09.45 Był sobie człowiek - serial 10.15 Detektyw w sutannie - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Rytm serca - serial 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm: Bajka o diable z trzema złotymi włosami - serial 16.35 Był sobie człowiek - serial 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 21.25 Orle skrzydło - western, USA 23.25 Wydarzenia 23.35 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 23.50 M Kwadrat - talk show 00.20 Orle skrzydło - western, USA 02.20 Piątka u Semki 02.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 - Od A do Z; Marek Grechuta 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 568; telenowela TVP 08:50 Czas na antyki; Porcelana; program Barbary Jakubiec 09:10 Język filmu; odc. 14 - Konflikt; program Jerzego Wójcika 09:25 Katalog zabytków; Kołobrzeg - Katedra; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego 09:35 Przemoc w rodzinie 09:50 Małe ojczyzny; Osada na surowym korzeniu; film dokumentalny Krystyny i Michała Bogusławskich 10:15 Miss Polonia in Deutschland; reportaż Dariusza Dynera 10:35 Od przedszkola do Opola; (Big Day); powt. 11:10 Psi świat; cz. II odc./ost. - Rozprawa; serial animowany dla dzieci 11:35 Klan; odc. 568; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Biografie; Teodor Parnicki. Portret pisarza; film dokumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza; powt. 13:05 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 6/7 - Zdrada; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski 14:25 Ze sztuką na ty; Wielkie polemiki - Spór o Matejkę cz.1; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Czas na antyki; Porcelana; program Barbary Jakubiec; powt. 15:30 Język filmu; odc. 14 - Konflikt; program Jerzego Wójcika; powt. 15:50 Katalog zabytków; Kołobrzeg - Katedra; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego; powt. 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 U siebie; "Spis" 16:50 Królowie Parany; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Szkoła na wesoło; program dla dzieci 18:00 Psi świat; cz. II odc./ost. - Rozprawa; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 568; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 30 - Kukułcze jajo; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa 20:50 Berliński express; magazyn 21:00 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 6/7 - Zdrada; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski; powt. 22:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:55 Ze sztuką na ty; Wielkie polemiki - Spór o Matejkę cz.1; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki; powt. 23:25 Przeboje z filharmonii; W.A.Mozart - Eine kleine Nachtmusik KV 525; .; wyk: Polska Orkiestra Kamerlna bez dyrygenta 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Rycerze i rabusie; odc. 2/7 - Z diabłem sprawa; 1984 serial TVP; reż: Tadeusz Junak 01:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Chłopaki Ślązaki; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 30 - Kukułcze jajo; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 568; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Rodzina Połanieckich; odc. 6/7 - Zdrada; 1978 serial prod.TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski; powt. 03:50 Serce z węgla; odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna Ireny Morawskiej i Jerzego Morawskiego 04:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 04:30 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 04:50 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 05:40 U siebie; "Spis"; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Spin City - serial 8.25 Dzikie wyspy: Władcy przestworzy - film dok. 9.20 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 9.50 Obietnice - film dok. 11.35 Dotrzeć do prawdy - dramat USA (1999) 13.05 Ręce do góry - film obycz. poi. (1967) 14.15 Dziewczyna na moście - komediodramat franc. (1999) 15.45 Titanic... legenda trwa - film anim. 17.00 Jordan w akcji - serial 17.45 Zoo - serial dok. 18.10 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia poi. (2000), wyk. Marek Kondrat, Stanisława Celińska, Andrzej Chyra 19.55 Deser 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn (o) 20.45 Lapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Idealna ofiara, czyli dłonie 2 - thriller USA (1998), wyk. Kelly McGillis, Bruce Dern, David Keith 22.40 Ken i Rose - serial 23.30 Tytus Andronikus - dramat wł.-USA (2000), wyk. Julie Taymor, Anthony Hopkins, Jessica Lange, Laura Fraser 2.10 Szepty w mroku - thriller USA (1992) (o) - odkodowany HBO 06:30 Lepsza gwiazda (A Brush With The Stars) komedia, Francja 2000, 95 min., reż. Gerard Jugnot, wyk. Gerard Jugnot, Berenice Bejo 08:10 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Leonardo Dicaprio (Hollywood Superstars: Leonardo Dicaprio) dokumentalny, USA, 25 min. 08:45 Miłość od pierwszej czkawki (Love At First Hiccough) komedia, Dania 1999, 81 min., reż. Tomas Villum Jensen, wyk. Sofie Lassen Kahlke, Robert Hansen 10:15 Na planie, odc. 14 (On The Set Ep. 014) magazyn filmowy, 22 min. 10:45 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? komedia, Polska 1934, 76 min., reż. Juliusz Gardan, wyk. Jadwiga Smosarska 12:10 Marzyłam o Afryce (I Dreamed Of Africa) dramat, USA 2000, 107 min., reż. Hugh Hudson, wyk. Kim Basinger, Liam Aiken 14:05 Cinema, cinema, odc. 15 (Cinema Cinema Cinema V. (882) Ep. 15) magazyn filmowy, USA, 23 min. 14:35 Mroczny sekret (A Dark Secret) romantyczny, Francja 2000, 100 min., reż. Jean-Pierre Vergne, wyk. Claire Borotra, Richard Bohringer 16:25 Inferno (Inferno) film akcji, USA 2001, 91 min., reż. Dusty Nelson, wyk. Jeff Fahey, David Haselhoff 18:05 Największe wydarzenia XX wieku, odc. 1 (The Biggest Events Of 20th Century Ep. 01) dokumentalny, 43 min. 19:00 Lepsza gwiazda (A Brush With The Stars) komedia, Francja 2000, 95 min., reż. Gerard Jugnot, wyk. Gerard Jugnot, Berenice Bejo 20:30 Na planie, odc. 15 (On The Set Ep. 015) magazyn filmowy, 22 min. 21:00 Gorąca linia (Hanging Up) komedia, USA 2000, 90 min., reż. Diane Keaton, wyk. Meg Ryan, Diane Keaton 22:35 Happy, Texas (Happy, Texas) komedia, USA 1999, 94 min., reż. Mark Illsley, wyk. Jeremy Northam, Steve Zahn 00:15 Po burzy (After The Storm) dramat, USA 2001, 99 min., reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Benjamin Bratt, Armand Assante 02:00 Romeo musi umrzeć (Romeo Must Die) thriller, USA 2000, 110 min., reż. Andrzel Bartkowiak, wyk. Jet Li, Aaliyah 04:00 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Robin Williams (Hollywood Superstars: Robin Williams) dokumentalny, USA, 26 min. 04:40 Miłość od pierwszej czkawki (Love At First Hiccough) komedia, Dania 1999, 81 min., reż. Tomas Villum Jensen, wyk. Sofie Lassen Kahlke, Robert Hansen Polsat 2 7:00 Powitanie 7:05 Muzyka polska 8:30 Piosenka na życzenie 9:30 INFORmator gospodarczy - Magazyn Gazety Prawnej 9:45 TV market 10:00 Muzyczny relaks 12:00 Dwa światy 12:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 13:00 Muzyka polska: Dżem w operze 14:00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 14:30 A ku ku 15:00 INFORmator gospodarczy - Magazyn Gazety Prawnej 15:15 TV market 15:30 Kalambury 16:10 Informacje 16:30 Pamiętnik nastolatki (68) 17:00 Wehikuł 17:30 Hot chat 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 Duża przerwa (14) 18:30 Pamiętnik nastolatki (68) 19:00 Informacje w minucie 19:05 Graffiti 19:15 Informacje 19:40 Świat według Kiepskich (15) 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 Graczykowie (14) 21:00 Życie jak poker (69) 21:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Hot chat 22:15 INFORmator prawno-podatkowy - Magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22:30 Życie jak poker (69) 23:00 Informacje 23:20 Puls biznesu 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza (14) 0:00 Duża przerwa (14) 0:30 Pamiętnik nastolatki (68) 1:00 Pasmo informacyjne 1:30 Świat według Kiepskich (14) 2:00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2:30 Graczykowie (14) 3:00 Życie jak poker (69) 3:30 Dziennik 3:45 Hot chat Eurosport 8:30 Sporty motorowe: Zawody z cyklu Winston Cup Series 9:30 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Amelia Island 10:30 Kolarstwo: Puchar świata: Paryż-Roubaix 12:00 Sporty wodne: Zawody o Puchar Europy w Sztokholmie 13:00 Tenis: Turniej WTA w Amelia Island 14:00 Mistrzostwa świata w Bismarck 15:30 Mistrzostwa świata w Bismarck: Finał turnieju mężczyzn 16:45 Maraton w Londynie 18:00 Maraton w Bostonie 20:30 Sporty walki: Gala bokserska 21:30 Watts 22:00 Eurogoals 23:45 Eurosportnews report 0:00 Watts 0:30 Gry zespołowe: Century Matches 1:15 Eurosportnews report Canal + żółty 12:05 Łapu capu 12:15 Nie przegap 12:25 Diabelski młyn 13:00 Aktualności muzyczne 13:30 Aktualności filmowe 14:00 Naprzeciwko Thriller Org: "En Face". Reżyseria: Mathias Ledoux (Francja 2000) 15:30 Deser: Jeść Film krótkometrażowy 15:40 Speed - niebezpieczna szybkość Film sensacyjny Org: "Speed". Reżyseria: Jan de Bont (USA 1994) 17:35 Traffic Dramat Reżyseria: Steve Soderbergh (USA 2000) 20:00 Magnolia Dramat Scenariusz i reżyseria: Paul Thomas Anderson (USA 1999) 23:05 Mission Impossible II Film sensacyjny Org: "Impossible II". Reżyseria: John Woo (USA 2000) 1:05 Idealna ofiara, czyli dłonie II Thriller Org: "Perfect Prey". Reżyseria: Howard McCain (USA 1998) 2:45 Ruchome piaski Film obyczajowy Reżyseria: Władysław Ślesicki (Polska 1969) Ale Kino! 8:00 Droga do Saliny - dramat prod. francusko-włoskiej 9.35 Magia kina - Charakteryzacja - film dokumentalny 10.05 Nie je- steśmy w Nowym Jorku - film krótkometrażowy 10.20 Prywatne życie Henryka VIII - film historyczny prod. angielskiej 11.55 Magia kina - mechaniczne cuda 12.25 Round Midnight - dramat prod. USA 14.35 Amerykanin - dramat prod. angielskiej 16.05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Tim Robbins 17:00 Nieproszeni goście - komedia prod. angielskiej 18.30 Z tamtej strony tęczy - film obyczajawy prod. polskiej 20.00 Ojczyzna - film obyczajewy 21.50 Złodzieje jak my - film kryminalny prod. USA 23:55 Ona się doigra - film obyczajowy 1.25 Ostatni kurs - film kryminalny 2:55 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 7:00 Bóg nie zważa na kolory - serial 8:00 Zaginieni - serial obycz. 9:00 Sędzia (1) - dramat obycz. USA 11:00 Zaciemnienie - thriller USA 13:00 Bóg nie zważa na kolory - serial 14:00 Zaginieni - serial obycz. 15:00 Katts i pies: Wyścig z czasem - serial przyg. 15:30 Katts i pies: Diamenty - serial przyg. 16:00 Dr Quinn - serial obycz. 17:00 Sędzia (1) - dramat obycz. USA 19:00 Dr Quinn - serial obycz. 20:00 Ze spuścizny Agaty Christie: Tajemnicza historia w Styles - thriller USA 22:00 Bye, Bye Blues - film obycz. kanad. 0:30 Ze spuścizny Agaty Christie: Tajemnicza historia w Styles - thriller USA 2:30 Bye, Bye Blues - film obycz. kanad. Le Cinema 14.00 Byle przed ślubem (Jamais Avant Le Mariage) film obyczajowy, Francja, 1986, 90 min. 16.00 Córki Rebeki (Rebecca's Daughters) komedia, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy, 1992, 90 min. 18.00 Dwie Samotności (Two Solitudes) dramat, Kanada / Francja, 1978, 104 min. 20.00 Dokument. Za kulisami: Kolory raju, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Upadły anioł (Memorias Del Angel Caido) thriller, Hiszpania, 1997, 90 min. 22.30 Każdemu swoje (We Still Kill The Old Way) dramat, Włochy, 1968, 99 min. 00.00 Głębokie wody (Eaux Profondes) dramat obyczajowy, Francja, 1981, 101 min. Romantica 06.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 69) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 07.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 87) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 08.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 09.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 22) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 10.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 68) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 11.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 86) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 12.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 73) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 13.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 21) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 14.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 69) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 15.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 87) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 16.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 17.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 22) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 18.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 68) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 19.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 86) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 20.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 73) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 21.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 21) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 22.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 69) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 23.00 Pożyczone życie (Vidas prestadas) (Część 87) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Lucho Barrios, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Luis Jose Santander, Sonia Oquendo, Carlos Tuccio, (60 min.). 24.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 01.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 22) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:25 Na ratunek ogrodom: Tajemnicze ogrody 9:55 Wyczarowane z drewna: Łódeczka 10:20 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński 11:15 Tajemnice Inków: odc. 2 12:10 Najwspanialsze plaże świata 13:05 Dziesięć najstraszniejszych spotkań z rekinami 14:00 Surfing 15:00 Narzędzia wojny: Bitwy pancerne 16:00 Łodzie marzeń 16:35 Zielona wioska 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17:30 Wojna na wędki 18:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Alderton 19:00 Samotna planeta: Indonezja - Bali i Sulawesi 20:00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 20:30 Narodziny samochodu 21:00 W ukryciu: Nocne życie Londynu 22:00 Wszystko o...: Człowiek z lodowca 23:00 Lodowy świat człowieka z doliny Oetzi 0:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Marynarka wojenna 1:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Salisbury 2:00 Wielkie bitwy: Bitwa nad Marston Moor, 1644 2:30 Bohaterowie National Geographic 8:00 Czerwone kraby i szalone mrówki 9:00 Uzębione olbrzymy 10:00 Małpy - w poszukiwaniu brakującego ogniwa 11:00 Kształt życia: odc. 6 12:00 Krokodyle 13:00 Czerwone kraby i szalone mrówki 14:00 Uzębione olbrzymy 15:00 Małpy - w poszukiwaniu brakującego ogniwa 16:00 Kształt życia: odc. 6 17:00 Krokodyle 18:00 Małpy - w poszukiwaniu brakującego ogniwa 19:00 Żółwie morskie Omanu 19:30 Opowieści z Belize: Moczary i laguny 20:00 Pierwsze uczucia 21:00 Zatopione łodzie Hitlera: odc. 1 22:00 Motolotnią dookoła świata: odc. 2 22:30 Poszukiwania niezwykłych skarbów: odc. 16 23:00 Sekrety "Titanica" 0:00 Zatopione łodzie Hitlera: odc. 1 1:00 Motolotnią dookoła świata: odc. 2 1:30 Poszukiwania niezwykłych skarbów: odc. 16 Animal Planet 7:00 Małpi świat 7:30 Zwierzęta wokół nas 8:00 Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 8:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 9:00 Na ratunek 9:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie 10:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Australijskie psy pasterskie 10:30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Siberian husky 11:00 Akwanauci 11:30 Archiwum krokodyli 12:00 Przygody Marka O'shea: Latający smok 12:30 Małpi świat 13:00 Zwierzęta wokół nas 13:30 Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 14:00 Cała prawda o... Krokodylach 15:00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Słonie cz.1 15:30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Australijskie psy pasterskie 16:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Siberian husky 16:30 Weterynarze z Abu Dhabi 17:00 Weterynarze z Abu Dhabi 18:00 Na ratunek 18:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie 19:00 Dwa światy: Świat lwów morskich 19:30 Dwa światy :Świat morsów 20:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Gdzie giną lemingi 20:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wilki północy 21:00 Akwanauci 21:30 Archiwum krokodyli 22:00 Przygody Marka O'shea: Amazońska anakonda 22:30 Na posterunku: Walki psów 23:00 Nieujarzmiona Australia: Nowi władcy 0:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 0:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.20 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.) 07.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 08.10 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 08.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.00 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.40 Oko cyklonu(Eye of the Storm) (25 min.) 11.05 Szalone koła (Weird Wheels) (25 min.) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 12.50 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency With Alex Paen) (25 min.) 13.15 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 13.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.05 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 15.45 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 16.10 Oko cyklonu(Eye of the Storm) (25 min.) 16.35 Szalone koła (Weird Wheels) (25 min.) 17.00 Hotel (Hotel) (35 min.) 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 18.25 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 18.50 Całkowity absurd (Totally Ridiculous) (50 min.) 19.40 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.) 20.05 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.) 20.35 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.) 21.05 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.) 21.30 Katastrofy (Disasters) (25 min.) 21.55 Katastrofy (Disasters) (25 min.) 22.20 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) 22.45 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) 23.15 Hotel (Hotel) (35 min.) 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 00.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 00.40 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 01.05 Całkowity absurd (Totally Ridiculous) (50 min.) 01.55 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.) 02.20 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.) 02.50 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.) 03.20 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.) 03.45 Katastrofy (Disasters) (25 min.) 04.10 Katastrofy (Disasters) (25 min.) 04.35 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) 05.00 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (30 min.) Cartoon Network 6:00 żywiołki 6:25 Kipper 6:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7:00 Laboratorium Dextera 7:15 Johnny Bravo 7:30 Jam łasica 7:45 Krowa i Kurczak 8:00 Mike, Lu i Og 8:25 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:15 Maska 9:40 Odlotowe wyścigi 10:05 Top Cat 10:30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? 10:55 Nowe przygody Freda i Barneya 11:20 Hong Kong Fu-I 11:45 Tex Avery 12:00 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 12:55 Atomówki 13:20 Laboratorium Dextera 13:45 Johnny Bravo 14:00 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 14:25 Jetsonowie 14:45 Nowe przygody Freda i Barneya 15:10 Scooby Doo 15:35 Mike, Lu i Og 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 17:00 Johnny Bravo 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Looney Tunes 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Flintstonowie 20:00 X-Men 20:30 Batman przyszłości Fox Kids 6:00 Przygody Pytalskich 6:20 Przygody małej syrenki 6:45 Pecola 7:05 Bob budowniczy 7:15 Dennis rozrabiaka 7:25 Trzy małe duszki 7:35 Szalony Jack, pirat 7:45 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 7:55 Walter Melon 8:10 Pokémon 8:30 Spiderman 8:55 Świat według Ludwiczka 9:15 Dennis Rozrabiaka 9:40 Pecola 10:00 Bob budowniczy 10:10 Przygody Kuby Guzika 10:35 Bob budowniczy 10:45 Świat Bobbiego 11:10 Przygody Pytalskich 11:35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12:00 Pinokio 12:20 Farma pełna strachów 12:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 13:05 The Simpsons 13:30 Jerry i paczka 13:50 The New Addams Family 14:15 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 14:35 Pokémon 15:00 Kot Ik! 15:25 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 15:35 Dennis Rozrabiaka 15:55 Trzy małe duszki 16:05 Szalony Jack, pirat 16:15 Walter Melon 16:25 Łebski Harry 16:45 Digimon 17:10 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 17:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 17:55 Incredible Hulk 18:15 Iron Man - Obrońca dobra 18:40 Świat według Ludwiczka 19:05 Walter Melon 19:30 The Simpsons 19:50 The New Addams Family 20:10 Jerry i paczka 20:30 Gęsia skórka 20:50 Liceum na morzu 21:15 X-Men 21:35 Spiderman Fashion TV 7:00 Tydzień Mody: Paryż, zima 2002/03 9:00 Tydzień Mody: Paryż, zima 2002/03 9:45 Happy Birthday 10:00 Hity Tygodni Mody: zima 2002/03 10:30 Modelki 13:00 Hity Tygodni Mody: zima 2002/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Roberto Cavalli 14:15 Hity Tygodni Mody: zima 2002/03 15:45 Happy Birthday 16:00 Hity Tygodni Mody: zima 2002/03 18:30 Modelki 19:30 Hity Tygodni Mody: lato 2002 20:30 Hity Tygodni Mody: zima 2002/03 22:00 Polskie Okno 22:30 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Kina Fernandez 23:15 Hity Tygodni Mody 1:00 Hity Tygodni Mody: zima 2002/03 2:30 Modelki MTV Polska 7:00 Budzik MTV: Poranny mix teledysków wybranych przez widzów MTV 10:00 Bytesize: Najpopularniejsze klipy w MTV 12:00 MTV Select 13:00 Total Request 14:00 Non Stop Hits: Muzyka non-stop 15:00 Data Videos 16:00 MTV Select 17:00 Hit List UK 19:00 Greatest Hits 21:00 Nowości MTV 22:00 Pieprz 23:00 MTV Squad: Hip-hop 23:30 Real World 0:00 Superock: Rock i heavy metal 2:00 Night Videos: Noc z teledyskami VIVA Plus 8:00 Best of "Berlin" 10:00 Best of "Los Angeles" 12:00 Best of "London" 14:00 Cologne Day: Live von der VIVAPLUS-Homebase 16:00 Berlin: Willkommen in der Stadt, die niemals schläft! 17:00 Los Angeles: Aus der Stadt der Engel 19:00 London: Aus Europas Pop-Metropole 21:00 Hamburg: Entertainment-Trends 22:00 Top Ten: Die TopTen des Tages 23:00 12: Jede Woche ein neuer Schwerpunkt - Hauptsache auf die Zwölf! 0:00 Los Angeles; Aus der Stadt der Engel 1:00 12: Jede Woche ein neuer Schwerpunkt - Hauptsache auf die Zwölf! 2:00 Cologne Morning: Clips nonstop WTK 10.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10.15 Z planu filmowego 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Wielkie drzewa - western, USA 1952 12.50 Scena -magazyn kulturalny 13.10 Artur i mamuśka (14) - serial komediowy, Australia 1987 13.40 Muzyka z WTK 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Motomania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.20 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymac formę 15.40 K 2 - konkurs muzyczny 16.00 Arena - magazyn sportowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.05 W twoim stylu - reportaż 17.15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17.30 Wielkopolska na Grune Woche - reportaż 17.50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Bajki 18.10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 18.40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny (wydanie główne) 19.05 Obserwator - magazyn leszczyński 19.30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne: Berlin Wschodni 19.45 Puls sportu 20.00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20.20 10 minut dla... 20.35 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 21.00 Pod słońcem Afryki (15) - serial przyrodniczy, Pd. Afryka 1991 21.30 Jak powstał film - program dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Puls sportu 23.00 10 minut dla... 23.15 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 23.40 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 23.55 Zakończenie programu